invaders_of_the_rokujoumafandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess of Dawn
The Goddess of Dawn is the creator of the universe. She is worshiped by both the underground people and Forthorthe. She is also the self-proclaimed "First and Last Invader." After being accepted by Koutarou, she erases her memories and becomes Nalfa Laren. Appearance The Goddess has the appearance of a teenage girl wearing a white-and-purple kimono or shrine maiden garb. Her most striking features, however, are her rainbow-colored eyes and (more-noticeable) hair. However, when the invaders fuse, only the colors of the fusees appear on her hair. As Nalfa Laren, she ditches her previous outfit for a Kisshouharukaze High School female uniform. Personality As the creator and the basis of the invaders, she has some shades of their personalities of her. She also has a calm personality and great patience, as shown as she waited for Koutarou for endless time. Though despite this, she also has her own insecurities, most noticeably her status as a goddess. After Koutarou accepted all the girls, she planned to divide herself to each of them erasing her from existence, though he stopped her from doing that. As Nalfa Laren, she's a klutzy schoolgirl (even more than Yurika) and also always gets into comedic accidents, but she always remains happy-go-lucky. She also likes to takes pictures with her camera and vlog events around her so that Forthorthians can know more about Earth (and by extension Koutarou and the others), Plot Volume 1 She first appears as a voice calling to Koutarou Satomi, while he was at his part time job. He followed the voice causing him to fall into a hole in the ground, containing a statue surrounded by stone pillars. She spoke through the statue saying that she was glad she finally met him again, before Koutarou lost conscious and forgot about the encounter. Volume 7.5 She appears when Koutarou and Clan were thrown to the beginning of the universe. She saved them from being destroyed, and by meeting Koutarou she gained self-awareness and the concepts of time, space and language. It was then that she discovered that they had met before, causing her to be overcome with joy that she would no be alone forever. She then sent Clan and Koutarou to the past Forthorthe, before beginning to knit time and space. Volume 11 Her next appearance is when ghost Sanae was merging with Sanae's body and she was losing her memories. The Goddess of Dawn told Sanae that everything will be alright and that "Love is all." Volume 12 When Harumi is fatally burned by Maya during a fight, Yurika attempts to merge with Harumi in an attempt to heal her, but rather than becoming a being half-way between the two of them, the Goddess of Dawn is summoned instead. Maya attacks her to defeat her while her guard is down, but her attack is erased. While the Goddess is confused, she suddenly senses Koutarou approaching and says that he will protect her. She then splits back into Harumi and Yurika. Volume 29 After the entirety of the invaders have disappeared Koutarou returns to the place in volume 1 where he met the goddess originally. She tells him she has always waiting for him and that, "The first wish has come true. Two more remain." Koutarou regains his memories of what happened two years ago during their first meeting, he had asked for a high school life full of ups and downs but only until his second year because he would need to study for college entrance exams in his third year. Koutarou realizes that the girl in front of him brought all the invaders to him and proceeds to use another wish to bring the girls back, all nine "Nothing more, and certainly nothing less". The goddess cautions him by telling him that if he were to bring the girls back without a time limit then he would never regain his ordinary life, which Koutarou counters by saying that the invdaers have become part of his normal life as irrevocable as the sun rising in the morning and setting in the evening. The goddess then cries in joy as she becomes semi-transparent while the invaders appear from above the orbs around her each with their own remark about the situation. The invaders explain that they are the Goddess of the Dawn herself split into nine fragments due to the goddess' wish for someone to accept her in her entirety, which Koutarou did by asking for the return of all nine invaders and only them. The invaders also explain that Koutarou's wish was for someone to always be beside him. This desire stemmed from losing his mother but no human can remain forever meaning Koutarou wanted a god but not for their power. However, accepting a god is no simply feat, which is why the Goddess of the Dawn split herself into several different individuals. This also meant that the invaders had different powers, worries, and standpoints causing them to clash. The goddess tells the Koutarou that there are an infinite number of hims in an infinite number of universes and that out of all of them 5,670,000,000 met her for the second time and made a wish. The difference is that Koutarou would wish for a single invader or sometime the people that appeared with the goddess were different such as Elfaria Dana Forthorthe being present or Alaia Kua Forthorthe or Ceileshu in the stead of the fragments of the goddess making this Koutarou the only one to have succeeded in accepting all of the invaders and by proxy the Goddess of the Dawn herself. While Koutarou and the invaders prepare to leave the goddess prepare to erase herself form existence so as to not interfere with their lives any longer. This is stopped by Koutarou who claims that when he wanted everyone to return to Corona House he included her as well since he views her as one of the invaders as well. The other girls are not surprised by this and say it is just how Koutarou is. The goddess eventually accepts and while walking home they all agree to temporarily erase the "unnecessary stuff" from their memories so they can enjoy their vacation with Koutarou taking over the goddess' role of destroying the Chaos that appears since Nalfalaren has a portion of her power. The group then settles into their normal routines as usual with the intent of simply enjoying life for the sake of a "small, yet very precious miracle." Relation to Invaders These Nine Girls are actually the Alter-Egos of the Goddess of Dawn created with the intention of erasing her loneliness, by getting Koutarou to accept her. As such, each of the Nine Girls embody one of her Nine Worries, as well as each having part of her powers. Gallery Vol._19_Page_295.jpg Volume_30.jpg|Nalfa Laren Category:Characters Category:Female Characters